Spirits (a RWBY fanfic)
by Awesomechainsaw
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Gardi Shadue the leader of team GHST. Rated M for Suggested language and actual swearing, and the stuff I've written for future chapters So enjoy! Hiatus until March 12th to honor Monty.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter 1/introduction: discovery

(During the events of Black and White.)

I sat well more like kneeled there perched atop a building wondering why I was at the docks freezing on a Monday night when I could be asleep In a warm bed at home or as close as I have to one. Then I saw her darting towards the White Fang and remembered I was here looking for her. After I heard that she was missing I decided to be a good samaritan and help team R.W.B.Y search for her. Blake Belladonna the black beauty. Heh her name means exactly that. My name just means grey spirit. On that thought what are the odds that I would be put on a team with three other people whose names also mean spirit and our names spell out ghost both first and last now that I think about it how weird. So anyways wait what she's a Faunus interesting I should have known from the cat-like eyes to how her bow slightly twitched when I ran into her a few days ago (literally). I'll have to write that down in my journal later along with her possibly having relations with the White Fang I mean how else would she know that they would be here? But if she does why is she attacking them, and why are the White Fang working with Roman Torchwik. Also why is Blake working along with that hmm rapscallion seems like a good word I mean he stole my wallet. Luckily it didn't have any money in it just some notes and is that Ruby on the roof top over there I wonder if she can see me. Torchwik is... never mind who is that other girl and well that escalated quickly I mean she just cut two Bullheads in half. I should probably get down there and ...

"Gardi"..."Here kitty kitty kitty." I heard someone shout.

"I'm going to kill her I truly am going to kill her." I muttered to my self drawing my sword.

**Okay reading back over this I've decided that this chapter needs alittle more explanation as to what is actually going on. Ok so this chapter is Gardi Shadue's interpretation as to what happened at the docks during Black and White. I wrote this chapter to primarily introduce you to how Gardi's mind works and how the fanfic itself is going to be written. ****Sorry this was so short please give feedback do you think I should I continue with this or should I just stop and leave it up for adoption. (Please keep in mind that this is my first fan fic and this is only an introduction. chapter length can and most likely will increase from here)**

**-sincerly Chain**


	2. Chapter 2: Loud Mouth

Chapter 2: Loud Mouth

"Gardi" this isn't helping perhaps I should shout something that's going to annoy him "Here kitty kitty kitty"

he then leapt from a nearby roof top machete sinking into the ground next to me "Whoa! " I shouted backing away from him "

You nearly killed me kitty cat" I retorted. Retort is the right word right?

"How did I miss" He whispered under his breath thinking I couldn't hear him"

"I told you not to call me that especially in public you...you... Uh.. Banshee?" He then stood up pulling his weapon out of the ground.

"A screaming spirit that's the best you can come up with" I responded. I think I put a little too much sarcasm behind that. His disguise dissipated a grey cat tail appearing behind him his pupils becoming thin slits. He then placed his sword back into it's sheath.

I then asked him "Why do you hide your Faunus heritage in public?" It's kinda weird

"I don't want to attract any unwanted attention and to be frank my normal appearance looks kinda scary."He responded.

I agree. "Do you know of anyone else who hides like you do?" I inquired

"How about Blake Belladonna." He replied.

I don't know him."Who's Blake Belladonna?"

"The ninja girl with the Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe." He responded

"Isn't that garnet or something? And isn't Blake usually a guy's name." I asked.

He then replied "A: The girl your thinking of is Ruby and no that is not who I'm talking about. B: Crescent Rose is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. Gambol Shroud is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe..."

What's the difference? He's going to tell me isn't he.

"... Which is a combination of a katana, giant cleaver, and a pistol/kusari-gama. And yes Blake is normally a guy's name."

What doesn't he know?

I then replied "Isn't that like your weapon deceitful uprising?

"No Tien artful subversion is a Machete/dart gun." He responded

I then asked "Why a dart gun I mean how the heck are you supposed to use a machete non-lethally?" He's more talkative than usual.

"Want me to demonstrate" wait what "On who there's no one around except you and me... Oh"

"We should probably get going I found what I was looking for we can head back to our dorm I just have to make a stop along the way." He then started to walk off.

I then responded "Ok just so long as I can get out of the freezing cold." Before following after him.

(A few hours later)

I stood In front of a mirror in the hallway checking that my Faunus heritage was no longer visible making my tail disappear was easy it just required me to focus my semblance on to that specific part of my body which took me years of practice just to get it right. My eyes however would not return to normal I was too excited I then just opted to wear my shades instead. I then continued down the hall to team RWBY's dorm. Once I reached the door I pulled out my custom grey scroll and held it up to the lock. A few seconds later I heard a small click.

I then muttered to my self "I can't believe no one has noticed this all I had to do was to have my scroll register me as everyone in the school at the same time and viola I can open any door."

I then fully activated my semblance turning myself invisible and opened the door. The first thing in the room that caught my eye where all the books. I love books especially the how to kind. Then the bunk beds which seemed practical but also extremely dangerous. I then entered the room and headed over to the bunk he assumed belonged to her I climbed up onto the bed worried that it would fall due to it being supported by books. How could anyone sleep in this death trap. I then looked across the room at the bunk supported by ropes and hope lots and lots of hope. Then I noticed one small detail that blew my previous theory out of the water a single blond hair lying on the pillow. So I hopped down from the bed and examined the bed under it the first thing I noticed was her scent it was amazing I purred a little the first time it hit me. But I had to find a personal item in order to confirm or deny my theory I started out by checking under the pillow and what I found was the sappiest romance novel ever written Ninjas of Love. Hmm I thought I was the only person on Remnant who read this book. Seems that I was wrong. I then continued to search the bed after finding nothing that could be taken without Blake noticing that it was gone I then searched her closet and opted to take one of her many bows. I then made it look like nothing in the room had been disturbed, and left locking the door behind me. I took a couple steps away from the door before becoming completely visible again. I booked it down the hall after noticing my tail I had taken to long my aura was depleted. That's when I heard them walking down the hall luckily by then I was already around the corner by then. I continued down the hall and silently ducked into my dorm.

**ok so chapter 2. so this chapter introduces one of my many forms of comic relief. Her name being Tein Gorman. So Tein is searching for Gardi. Gardi then attempts to kill Tien. (her sole purpose in life is to make me absolutely miserable -Gardi) Tein makes a Faunus joke. Gardi then reveals that he hides his Faunus heritage as to not attract attention. Gardi and Tein have a conversation about Weapons (most of which Tien didn't understand). Gardi and Tein head back to beacon. When they get there Gardi puts on a pair of sunglasses. And breaks into team RWBY's room (in order to find information) with his scroll. (think of it as a master key.) He discovers one of Blake's dark secrets. (new spin on an over used joke.) He then steal one of Blake's bows. And books it back to his dorm.**

**okay so I wrote this chapter to introduce Tien, and reveal more about Gardi, like his weapon choice, and his semblance.**

**and now to explain why Gardi purred when he was searching Blake's bed. Gardi hasnt seen or been around other Faunus for three years so the scent of another Faunus and more specifically another cat Faunus. Is going to be a bit overwhelming. So he fell back on his cat instincts and purred. **

**wow that's a long summary see you next time**

**-Chain**


	3. Chapter 3: Fair Lady

Chapter 3: Fair Lady

(Moments later)

I entered my dorm room ready to collapse after such a long and stressful day I had just had. Especially after being interrogated by Ozpin. But something was off the room didn't smell right some one else was here. There was also the faint smell of smoke. No no one was in the room it's just my mind playing tricks on me it must be no one can enter the room without unlocking it without using one of our scrolls. Or being let in by someone on the inside, and seeing as no one was in the room while Ruby, Yang, and Weiss where searching for me and everyone had their scrolls with them no one could have been in the room and yet someone was.

(The next day)

After I woke up. I quickly ate breakfast and headed down to the gym. I needed to train. I was becoming clumsy. I started out my routine by running the length of the gym, and back five times. Then I walked over to a punching bag I needed to clear my head. So I started getting to work on the punching bag.

I threw a hard Left jab towards the punching bag. Don't think about the White Fang.

I followed up with strong Right cross. Don't think about what happened at the docks

I threw a strong left upper cut. And most importantly don't think about her.

Then I heard the door open great. Probably one of my teammates come to tell me that I should eat breakfast or something. I waited until they where right behind me continuing to beat on the punching bag. Then I turned around throwing a right hook as I did. I stopped the punch about an inch from the intruders face. The faked blow hadn't surprised her. My arm fell to my side when I realized I was standing face to face with the Black Beauty...Blake Belladonna. My eyes shrunk down to slivers in fear luckily like my tail they where not visible behind my glasses. For the first time in my life I was genuinely afraid of what was going to happen next. "Umm...uhh...huh...uh. We should...uh...probably talk about this and uh you definitely shouldn't kill me. " I said nervously

Her only response was "nice eyes." Then it dawned on me I left my shades with my hoodie in my gym bag.

**Okay so chapter 3 Blake enters her dorm room only to find... Well smell that someone else was in the room. (No Gardi isnt a smoker when he activates his Semblance smoke is left behind. Like how Ruby leaves behind rose petals) She shrugs it off and heads to bed. The next morning Gardi wakes up early and starts training. In the middle of throwing punches Blake walks up behind him. He turns around upon seeing Blake he fears for his life. He relaxes thinking that his secret is safe behind his glasses. Blake realized this and decided to remark on it. once again sorry for the short chapter I've got something big in the works so yeah.**

**-Chain**

**also shout out to Johanne Smithe. Thanks for your support, And your review. (He is currently writing a story called Pawns of the White Fang I suggest you check it out. But don't tell him I sent you it'll be our little secret okay.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation

Chapter 4: Interrogation

(Present day)

"What happened next" Tien asked.

I then replied with "Don't interrupt me and I'll tell you."

"Ok" Tien then responded. I then sighed at her response.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up" I exclaimed.

"Uh...yes" she responded. Then I drew Artful Subversion and shot a dart into her neck. "What...Wes...tat...?" She asked groggily.

"Horse tranquilizer." I responded calmly. She then collapsed onto the ground. After dragging her into her bed I took out my scroll and pressed record she would probably want to hear the rest of the story. "Anymore questions" I asked motioning Artful Subversion towards Shen and Hugh.

Hugh responded with a "No.

And I got no response from Shen.

"So as I was saying."

(12 hours ago)

Her only response was "nice eyes." I then dropped my disguise Tail reappearing and I let out a long sigh. In order to stall for time. I planned my next words carefully "So you probably want to know why I was in your room"

she responded with an aggravated "Yes."

Unsure of where to begin I finally asked "Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning." She remarked sarcastically.

"Well it all began when I was born I don't remember much from that time period." I responded sarcastically.

She then gave me a harsh look before responding with "Let's start with how you got into my room."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my scroll. Showing it to her. "Well I tend not to bring my assigned school scroll with me so I modified my personal scroll so that it could access my door, butthenIrealizedthatIcouldgetmyscrolltoopenanydoorintheschoolbysimplyhavingitregistermeaseveryoneintheschoolatonce."

She responded with a confused "What?"

I then realized that I had explained my unlocking method to quickly. So I re-explained "You know how the locks require your scroll to give it an access code. This access code being. Linked to your name my scroll registers me as everyone in the school at once thus flooding the lock with large streams of access codes until it gets one right."

"I think I understand but why would you want to access other people's dorms?" Blake inquired.

"To better understand my enemies." I responded calmly.

"But I'm not your enemy." Blake responded

"Anyone associated with the White Fang is my enemy." I responded.

"How did you?...When I was with the White Fang they where a peace organization. I quit as soon as they became a terrorists." Blake explained.

"That's is one of the largest lies I have ever been told!" I exclaimed. Blake took a step back in surprise "You didn't Leave until after the Schnee dust heist."

"How did you know that?" Blake asked confused for the third time.

"Research and this." I pulled the bow I had stolen from her room out of my pocket and waived it in front of her face.

She then snatched the bow out of my hand and asked "How did this tell you that I was a member of the White Fang?"

"You have your secrets Kitty cat I have mine." I responded.

"How did you know I'm a cat Faunus?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"A: You just told me. B: Yesterday at the docks. And finally C: Your bow twitched when I ran into you... Uh what was it five days ago."

She nodded in response still processing what I had told her.

"Now have I answered all your questions?" I asked.

"Yeah for now" Blake responded.

"Ok then now onto the threats." I said in a business like manner.

"What threats?" Blake asked

I then stated "If you divulge my secret..." I then pointed to my eyes before continuing "I'll divulge yours." I then pointed to the bow situated atop her head.

Blake then said "oka..."

"Now because I feel bad about threatening you I've done you a favor. I had one of my friends delete any footage of you without your bow on from the cameras around the docks. Oh and sorry about interrupting you."

I then waked over to my gym bag and took off my shirt and pants.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked horrified.

"Well my gym outfit is quite sweaty and I don't feel like walking through the halls back to my dorm smelling of sweat so I have to change. You can turn around or leave if your embarrassed."

Blake then turned around and waited for me to finish putting on my school uniform "Okay finished." I said putting on my shades as I did.

Blake then turned around and asked "What about the tie."

"I may have...kinda burned that 5 seconds after putting it on for the first time."

Blake just raised an eyebrow in response. I then collected my gym bag before starting to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something." Blake then asked motioning towards my tail.

"No just seeing if you where paying attention." I responded turning it invisible once again.

"How do you do that?" Blake then asked.

"My semblance is invisibility. Now normally I can only use it in forty second bursts without draining huge amounts of my aura like what happens when I normally use it for prolonged periods of time. But when I concentrate it on only one part of my body I can use my semblance indefinitely. The downside to this is that the burst period for my semblance becomes thirty seconds."

"Hmm interesting." Blake responded.

And with that I left the gym and sprinted towards my dorm. Leaving Blake alone with her thoughts.

**Ok so chapter 4 Tein interrupts our little story so Gardi shoots her with a tranquilizer dart. And continues with his story. Blake questions him, and Gardi answers her questions honestly and to the best of his ability. After she has finished questioning him Gardi threatens her, changes, and runs off.**

**(Also I haven't edited this chapter for much more than spelling mistakes and I apologize for the that now that I'm over my holiday hump (The period in time that everyone expects you to spend time with them during the holidays) chapters should get better in terms of grammar but I could use a beta reader to help me so if you want to volunteer for that position just let me know.)**

**Oh yeah and there is going to be a poll after the next chapter is out that will effect the story big time.**

**chapter 5 out now**


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise and an Ally

Chapter 5: A Promise and an Ally

(Present day)

"So that was essentially what happened." I Pressed the stop button on my scroll and sent the recording to Tien's scroll (via email). "When she wakes up tell her I sent her the rest of the story if she decides to listen to it." I instructed Hugh. I then got up and started to leave the room. But before I could exit the room Shen spoke up for the first time that night "Where are you going so late at night?"

"To break a promise, and to make an ally." I responded before walking out the door.

(Moments later)

I looked down at my scroll there was one unread message from a Elam Shadue. I recognized the name but I couldn't place my finger on who it belonged to the message was short and

simple. Meet me where the most dangerous weapons in Beacon are held. I decided that I would indulge this mysterious stranger and head to the library. But first I reached under my bed to retrieve Myrtenaster just incase it was a trap but all I found was a note that

stated: I borrowed this hope you don't mind. -Shadue. and with that I stormed out of the room.

(Present day)

I sat atop a book case and waited Blake was the first to show up. When she noticed Myrtenaster sunk into the ground beside the bookcase she asked "Why is Weiss's weapon here?"

"So she doesn't kill me immediately when she shows up." I responded.

"Why would you she want to kill you?" Blake then asked.

"YOU!" An angry voice shouted from across the room.

I lifted my head and saw her standing there anger flowing off of her in waves.

"YOU...YOU...ANIMAL I'LL MURDER YOU." Weiss shouted her words full of hate

"A: There is no need to be racist B: You can't kill someone who's already dead. But your welcome to try."

"What do you mean your all ready dead." Blake asked.

"Weiss would you like to explain my crimes or should I." I responded

Weiss then shouted "THIS...THIS MURDER TRIED TO ASSASSINATE ME! I WILL FU"

"Tut tut tut there is no need for such foul language Weiss." I interrupted.

"Now it's story time and today I'll be telling a story that Weiss knows very well."

(Three years ago)

"I climbed up the wall of the mansion I found the window I was looking for and smashed it. I climbed through the newly opened entrance to the house and walked down the hall killing anyone and everyone who attempted to get in my way. I broke down the door and walked into the large room. Weiss's room this was my last obstacle all I had to do was kill her and it would be over I could head back to the White Fang and I would be celebrated as a hero. But when I saw her huddled in the corner the exact same age as me begging for mercy. My world shattered I raised my weapon up high and stabbed it into the ground and walked away. Upon leaving I saw all the death that I had caused and I realized how much blood was on my hands. When I made it back to my handler he asked me "Is the deed done." I told him the truth and I received a sword to the gut that day. I lied there dying for what seemed like hours before finally passing out. During my time under I saw one thing. The true face of death starring at me. When I woke up I was under the care of two humans they didn't care that I was a Faunus they had sewn my wounds and fed me. Even after I told them my story. They didn't care they told me that there had to be a reason that they found me that I didn't die because I was given a second chance to make things right. That day I made several promises. The first one being to never kill again, The second being to never waste my second chance, And the third being to never use my real name again for it was tainted with the blood of so many innocents."

(Present day)

"I have never broken any of those promises until this day. On that fate-full day I decided to honor the image I was given and use it as a force for good. That's why I chose the Gardi as my new name and used the face of death as my symbol and that's my story."

Then Blake asked "Why Gardi?"

"It means spirit. I chose it because this name reminds me of my promises each time I hear it." I responded.

Weiss having calmed down by now then spoke "Your still a criminal."

"Blake's one too" I responded

"I don't care what she's done in the past." Weiss retorted defending Blake.

Blake then shifted uncomfortably knowing what I was going to say next.

"So then you don't care about the entire train car of SDC dust she helped steal."I responded.

Blake then looked down at the ground finding her shoes particularly interesting.

"Is this true?" Weiss asked Blake.

"Not entirely if it hadn't been for Blake the train would have been blown up by her partner killing everyone on board. She stopped him saving those lives. This was her last mission working for the White Fang but she has worked countless more jobs like the one I just mentioned. Your Murder was my first and last mission Working for them." I responded.

I then leapt down from the bookcase I was perched on landing on all fours. I followed this up with a roll pulling Myrtenaster out of the ground as I did. I then proceeded to move into a kneeling position before Weiss offering her Myrtenaster. "After hearing my story, and Blake's. I leave my life in your hands to do whatever you please, and Blake if I die I'm sorry it had to end this way." Weiss then grabbed Myrtnaster from my hands. I closed my eyes and lowered my head preparing myself for what might be the end.

**Okay so sorry for the cliffhanger (I'm really not I thought that was an awesome point to leave off) ok so onto our summary. Ok so someone named Joseph texts Weiss. She decides to find out what he wants. Then we switch to Gardis perspective Blake shows up at the library first and notices Weiss's sword. Then Weiss walks in and threatens Gardi. Gardi explains that he was assigned to assassinate Weiss three years ago. Then he explains Blake's past. And leaves his life in Weiss's hands.**

**ok so remember that poll I mentioned in the last chapter well that's up on my profile now so go vote on that. If you want to.**

**also sorry this was late I forgot to upload it yesterday a thousand apologies on my part.**

**also I would like to thank davidj12345 for favoriting my fanfic. ****Its people like you, Johanne, and the person reading this message that keep me writing and editing.**

**Edit: changed Gardi's previous name from Joseph to Elam**


	6. Chapter 6: A Break and a Date

Chapter 6: A Break and a Date.

(Present day)

I gripped Myrtenaster tightly. I looked at Blake then at Gardi then at Myrtenaster. I couldn't decide on what to do. My mind is telling me to strike down Gardi for revenge, for my family, for all of the people who he killed that night. But My heart disagrees its telling me to forgive him he's trying to turn his life around. He wanted to stop killing he's trying to repent his sins. I then decided I raised my sword and I sheathed it. I then turned around and walked started to walk off.

"Thank you." I heard him say.

"I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart..." That's a lie. "...killing you isn't time in jail."

"And the guilt of having killed someone. The inability to look at your hands without seeing the blood that's on the, and the nightmares I see their faces every time I go to sleep." I heard him reply.

(Two seconds later)

I opened my eyes and, stood up. I waited until Weiss had finished walking out the door before turning to Blake seeing the horrified look on her face. My tail then started swaying back and forth.

"What?" I asked her

"You broke your side of our deal." She responded I could tell by the look on her face that she was still unsure on how to react to my past.

"A: Weiss already knew about you being a Faunus. And B: That was a threat not a deal."

Blake rolled her eyes before asking.

"So how are you righting your wrongs."

"Becoming a hunter. This, and well I can't tell you I'll have to show you meet me at the statue Tomorrow night."

(24 hours later)

I walked up to the statue. The first thing I noticed was that his combat gear was Black instead of grey like the outfit he wore last night he also wore a trench coat over his army-like sweat shirt, his belt wasn't pulled through all of the loops it hung loosely at his left side. He wore a purple bandana around his neck. He had a purple ribbon tied around his right hand instead of the blue one he normally wore.

"You ready to get going" I heard him say to me.

"Uh...yeah sure." I shouted back.

"Okay let's get going."

(A couple minutes later.)

I sat in a Bullhead piloting It towards Vale Blake sitting next to me.

"So where did you get the Bullhead from and why do you have a motor cycle with you?" Blake shouted above the engines. She then Motioned towards the bike I had locked onto the back wall.

"I stole the Bullhead from the White Fang a couple months ago. As for my bike I need something a little more inconspicuous than for when I just want to go to the store...or grab a bite to eat." I shouted back. "So why did you bring it with you?" Blake asked.

"Well you'll just have to wait and find out won't you." I responded.

(A couple minutes later)

"Wow this bike is quiet." I remarked in awe.

"Well I my roommate Tein is a motorbike nut so when I asked her to make the bike more silent. She went a little over board. It purrs like a kitten I believe is how she put it. Take a left here." Gardi remarked.

"Why am I driving the bike again." I asked.

"Well I don't want you to feel that your being forced to come with me. That and my backpack would get in the way. Take a left now." He responded.

"So why do you have a helmet that fits my head exactly?" I inquired.

"I try to be prepared for any and every situation, and just to let you know I usually reserve hugging for the fourth date. Make another left here."

I blushed lightly luckily he couldn't see my face. I Then realized what he said and made a hard turn in order to prevent me from crashing into a building. "Woooaaahhh." I heard Gardi yell as he hugged my body tighter in order to stay on the bike. I blushed again my face feeling warm with embarrassment.

When his grip loosened I heard him shout. "Don't do that ever again.

Well don't do that ever again if we're not being chased by people who want to kill us."

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that my mind was elsewhere." I apologized.

"Oh no I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you drive I can only imagine how your feeling around about now. With your team finding out about your secret, Torchwik, the White Fang, Me breaking into your room, Learning about my past, me being so close." I blushed for the third time this night "You know I nearly forgot about that" I teased.

"You have reached your destination." Gardi reported in a slightly robotic tone.

I stopped the bike and looked up at the building we had stopped at.

It was the Vale News Network Building.

(Present day)

I held my scroll up to the door and I waited a couple of seconds and it unlocked with a click.

"What doesn't that unlock." Blake asked curiously.

"The girls bathroom." I responded jokingly.

"Wait what? You tried to go in the girls bathroom!" Blake replied horrified.

"No. I didn't I was trying to make a joke, and yes it won't actually open the girls bathroom I specifically designed it that way."

"Why?" Blake inquired.

"Well I'm living with two other guys both of which know that my private scroll can unlock any door. Also you may want to put your scarf up to cover your face. We are breaking and entering. Well I didn't break anything so more like entering. But its still illegal"

She then complied. Before asking me "What are you going to wear over your face."

I reached up and pressed a button on my helmet. The helmet's visor (full face) turning black except for the area that my emblem covered which was white. "How's that?" I asked her

"Slightly creepy. I mean what's with the skull insignia?" She responded.

"What's with your Atropa Belladonna insignia?" I remarked.

I then opened and shot the guard with a tranquilizer dart. I then walked through the door I looked behind me to see if Blake was following me. Surely enough she was. I walked over to the elevator and hit the button.

(A short while later)

The elevator opened with a ding. "Ladies first." I remarked. Blake stepped into the elevator and I followed her. I hit the button for the top floor and the elevator door closed. "Did you really have t..." From Shadows then started playing "buh buh buh I really like this song" I interrupted.

"Me too." Blake responded.

(Okay so they both start singing There will be a G after Gardi's lines, a B after Blake's lines, and the word both after when they are both singing.)

"Born with no life,

Into subjugation.

Treated like a worthless animal," (G)

"Stripped of all rights,

Just a lesser being,

Crushed by cruel ruthless Human rule."(B)

"When it started,

All we wanted was a chance to live our lives.

Now in darkness,

Taking everything we want and we will rise.

We'll rise.

We'll rise." (Both)

"From shadows,

We'll descend upon the world," (B)

"Take back what you stole." (G)

"From shadows,

We'll reclaim our destiny," (B)

"Set our future free."(G)

"And we'll rise.

And we'll rise." (Both)

"Above the darkness and the shame."(G)

"Above the torture and the pain." (B)

"Above the ridicule and hate."

"Above the binding of our fate." (G)

"Call us liars,

Degenerates, and killers,

Psychos, heartless, insane criminals," (G)

"Stupid, mutts and,

Nothing but pure evil,

Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do."(B)

"We're misguided," (Both)

"Treated like we're criminals and we should hide." (B)

"Born indicted," (Both)

"Tired of being pushed around and we will fly."(B)

"We'll fly.

We'll fly." (Both)

"From shadows,

We'll descend upon the world.

From shadows,

We'll reclaim our destiny." (Both)

The door then opened with a ding.

"Oh we're here" I said catching my breath.

**Okay** **so** **chapter 6. Weiss spares Gardi. Gardi and Blake break Into the VNN and begin singing together.** **And well that was it not very exciting. Compared to what I've got up my sleeve. Hey and once again thanks to the Seventeen of you that are actively reading this. I know that Blake bursting into song with Gardi is most likely isn't something she would do but when I was writing this the idea of Blake singing the song got stuck in my head. As for Gardi's bike it does have a name I call it Nightmare. Oh yeah and would you guys like to see more or less Smoke and Mirrors (Gardi and Blake's ship name). Also I plan on posting chapters every Thursday at 6:00 Pm central time.**

**Personal Note: now you may be wondering why didn't Insert Text Here get a shout out in your last chapter. I mean he/she gave you a review? My answer to that is he/she didn't get a shout out because his/her comment wasn't helpful. Please don't just place something in the reviews just because you want to. I mean I did review my own story but that was my own personal opinion on it. If you don't have a suggestion or a review please don't place it in the reviews area.**


	7. Chapter 7: Explosions and Escape

Chapter 7: Explosions and escape.

(Moments later)

I walked up the stairs and out onto the roof. I walked over to the antenna and placed a small black box on it. I then walked over to the edge of the roof and motioned for Blake to follow me. I then took out my scroll and pressed call. "I need you to start up the light show for me Specter." Specter then hung up in response. I turned around and saw that Blake was giving me a quizzical look.

"Trust me you'll love it ... well maybe not the first part but you will definitely love what comes after that." I told her.

She visibly calmed down a little bit after hearing me say that. I then reached up to my helmet and took it off so that I could see better. I then felt the cool air rush past my face and realized how cold Blake must be in her combat gear. So I took off my Black trench coat and handed it to her. Then I turned around and snapped my fingers for effect and it started. White Fang flags where shot out of air cannons all across the city.

(WARNING GORE AHEAD)

"We cannot be ignored. We will burn your homes and eat your children. We will slaughter your pets and feed them to you we will do this and so much worse..." A distorted voice declared over the speakers.

(NO GORE HERE OR IS THERE)

Then I Burn started playing in the background "Okay so I'm not the White Fang. I'm just here to spread a message. Not the one that I just told you. This one is simpler and easier to understand." The Voice continued. As every White Fang flag started burning leaving only a large burn out of Gardi's emblem for a couple seconds before that too burst into flames. "Now the real show starts" I declared. The song switched over to Red like roses. Fireworks being set off in time to the beat of the music. Vibrant blue, purple and white explosions streaking across the sky. "Wow" I heard Blake remark in awe. "You have way to much time on your hands."

"Yeah I guess I do. Since I don't have anything to do over the break. Maybe we could go on that fourth date I was talking about earlier."

"Yeah Maybe." Blake replied half heartedly.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her genuinely concerned.

"Oh nothing." Blake replied

"Your thinking about that night at the docks aren't you?" I replied.

"Yeah. I am I..." She started.

"You don't have to talk about it to me if you don't want to. I mean you only just learned my name yesterday. I suggest that you take a couple of days to sort out your thoughts." I told her.

"They're through here!" I heard a guard shout.

I put my helmet back on. Then they burst through the door prepared for a fight. A fight that I wouldn't let them win. I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around my scroll.

"Put your hands up" I one of the guards shouted.

I raised my hands above my head, and waited till Blake did the same. I then pressed a button on the side of the phone. The city's power grid then collapsed. I had two minutes until It would come back on. The guards looked at each other then looked at us confused. A rocket then landed on the roof of the building and created a massive gas cloud. I turned to Blake and asked her "Do you trust me."

"Yes." Blake responded slightly confused.

I then pushed her off the roof of the building and jumped after her.

(Present day)

What the...First he shows me a fireworks display, then he asks me if I trust him, then he pushes me off a building what is wrong with him. I then felt someone grab me.

"I got you." I heard him shout behind me.

What was he doing.

He then pulled a cord on the backpack and gripped me tighter. Our speed then reduced drastically. He was wearing a parachute.

(Several seconds later)

When we where about six feet above the ground I let go of Blake letting her fall to the ground I heard her land with a soft thump. I waited five seconds before pulling a second cord on my parachute and the lines detached sending me falling down. I landed on the ground. On all fours in a very cat like manner. I then stood up and looked behind me. Blake had landed safely. That's when I heard the sirens. I nearly forgot about the cops. I ran over to my bike and hopped Throwing the empty parachute off as i did. I started up the engine as soon as she got on and drove away quickly. I turned around the corner and saw a huge backup. Great traffic! I saw an alley and drove into it.

(Present day)

"What are you doing? The cops are searching for us right now and we are just sitting here in an alley waiting for them to arrest us." I shouted at Gardi.

"This." He responded calmly before pressing a button on the handle bars of his bike. I heard a hiss gas was leaking out of the bike. I held my breath.

"It's not poisonous." He replied.

The bike and his clothing started changing color including the trench coat he had given me. The bike changed from a black to a blueish grey. His clothing returned to its normal grey coloring. Except for the ribbon around his hand and his bandanna both of which turned blue. He then untied his bandanna and shoved in his pocket.

"Whoa what the?" I responded.

"What. Oh that. Its a special kind of...uh well it was originally ink. I discovered this reaction while trying to make new kind of invisible ink. This liquid had the ability to change from black to grey. I immediately patented the ink and tried to sell it but no one was interested. So I forgot about it until about a year ago. I realized that I could put this liquid in any kind of paint or dye. I also invented the purple version of the dye so i incorporated it into my bike and this outfit." He informed me.

"Why didn't anyone want it?" I asked.

"At the time it only came in its black form, and invisible ink is a little cheaper. By the way your probably going to want to take your bow off."

"Why?" I responded confused, and slightly surprised.

"Well the cops are most likely looking for a male and a female human. Mainly because they couldn't see my eyes and tail, or your ears so the color change along with a change in species should be enough to allow us to sneak by undetected."

He then pressed the button on the side of his helmet the visor becoming clear once again and made his tail visible. I reached up untying my bow. It felt good to let my ears breathe freely.

Then he started driving again I wrapped my arms around his waist in order to stay on the bike. We drove down the street the bike was much louder than it was before.

"Is it just me or is your bike louder than it was before." I shouted

"No I had Tein modify the bike so that I could disable her adjustments." He shouted back."

A cop then pulled us over. He got out of his car and asked us. "Have you two seen anyone else on a bike. It looks like yours but its black its also a lot quieter. The criminals are suspected of breaking into the V.N.N."

"No officer I can't say I have. me and my girlfriend are returning to Beacon Academy." He responded acting as though He was shocked to hear the news. I blushed lightly upon hearing the word girlfriend.

"Okay you two love birds get back safe." The officer responded before walking off.

"I'm surprised that worked." I remarked.

"Me too!" I heard Gardi respond. He then started laughing. His laugh sounded fake almost forced. We then rode off heading back towards the Bullhead.

**So Gardi threatens the White Fang in the most ridiculous ways possible. He pushes Blake off the building and they escape on his bike. Also we're introduced to color changing paint and dye. Which Gardi incorporates into nearly everything. Also as for Gardi and Blake. I haven't got any complaints so we're going to sail this ship. Although I'm not apprehensive to the idea of pairing Gardi up with Yang. (Ship name: Where there's smoke or Cat Puns) although I will never pair Gardi up with Tein. It would just be weird.**

**Also ten points to anyone Who has spotted the joke in Gardi's name. (I'll inform those who haven't figured this out next chapter.)**

**As always WOULD YOU KINDLY leave a helpful review or suggestion. (Bioshock reference anyone.)**

**I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off studying for my midterms. (This is also the reason this is coming out today as opposed to on Thursday like I said I would post it.) So yeah kinda clinging onto my last scrap of sanity here. (Not that I had much to begin with anyway.)**

**-Chain (I've also started going by Asaw or simply Saw. But never Awe or Achain)**


	8. Chapter 8: Comic Relief

Chapter 8: Comic relief

(Present day)

"You've been spending way too much time around Nora." Yang remarked.

"Maybe it was a dream!" Ruby replied.

Weiss didn't say anything still thinking about what I had said.

"It wasn't a dream it was real, and I'm not making it up." I said slightly annoyed.

"Okay...Blake...We...'Believe'...You." Yang responded.

"She's crazy not stupid." I heard someone respond from above

me.

I looked up and saw Gardi lying on Yang's bed reading a book.

"Whoa... Who are you and why are you in our dorm?" Yang responded both creeped out and, taken aback.

"Oh you know chilling out listening to Blake tell the story of out third date. Reading one of her books." He responded nonchalantly. Before closing the book, and hoping off the bed.

"As for who I am. My name is Gardi Shadue." He continued. He then walked over to Weiss kissing her hand. He walked over to Yang and, held out a fist to her which she ignored. He walked over to Ruby and shook her hand. He then walked over to me and kissed me softly on the cheek. I raised my hand to the area he kissed touching it, and blushed lightly. To which Gardi just smiled.

"Ok so your real. How did you get in here without anyone noticing you?" Yang remarked impatiently.

"Well Blakey here has her clones, Ruby has her speed and, Weiss has her glyphs. So since you couldn't see me enter the room what do you think my semblance is." What do you think it is." Gardi retorted.

"Okay so you can turn invisible. How did you unlock the door?" Ruby asked.

"Only for thirty seconds at a time without completely draining my aura, and to answer your question I have this." Gardi reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. "This will unlock every/any door except for girls bathrooms." He continued. Getting horrified looks from everyone.

"YOU TRIED TO ENTER THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" Yang yelled.

"No he didn't he specifically programed it so that it couldn't open the girls bathroom. He has some weird form of honor." I responded cooly.

"Thank you Blakey." He replied.

"Don't call me that." I retorted. slightly embarrassed.

"Oh okay...Kitty cat." He replied sarcastically.

I verbally sighed at his joke.

"That's racist!" I heard Ruby exclaim.

"I'm a Faunus so technically it's not. Its just a really bad joke." Gardi remarked.

"No your not you don't have ears or a tail." Ruby responded.

Gardi's disguise dissipated tail reappearing. He also took his shades off revealing his eyes. The pupils where wider than normal human eyes.

"Okay your kinda creepy." Yang stated. "Oh sh..."

"It I didn't mean to say that aloud." Gardi finished his eyes turning into thin slits. "Yeah...I get that a lot."

"I'm so sorry." Yang tried to apologize.

"Oh no it's alright my appearance tends to scare most people. Including most Faunus. Well except for Blakey. she was remarkably calm when she first saw my eyes." Gardi finished. His pupils contracting back to normal size.

"That's because you where absolutely terrified of me." I replied.

"Ok then are there anymore questions?" Gardi asked.

Weiss turned to Gardi and asked "Why?"

"Oh that's the question I've been waiting for. I sent that message directly to the White Fang. I've got a lot of people to avenge, and once again Weiss I'm sorry for my actions two years ago." Gardi then left the room.

Then I heard Gardi shout "No I didn't. I know that because I programed it that way. No you can't borrow it. Shut up Nora!"

I then heard a fwip noise and the sound of someone collapsing on the ground.

"She's fine. It was just has horse tranquilizer." I heard Gardi explain

"I didn't mean to I just shot her out of habit!"

"No I don't have a habit of shooting random people. I have a habit of shooting annoying people who ask too many questions."

"Now help me carry her into your room. I'll grab her torso you get her legs."

"Okay on three. One...two...three."

I heard a loud bang.

"Oh Fuc...That's going to hurt in the morning."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing hysterically.

(The next day.)

"Ugh Cardin's picking on Velvet again." I remarked.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha spat

"Yeah someone should do something about that." Gardi remarked.

"You have a penchant for appearing out of no where don't you." I laughed.

"I like to keep people off balance." Gardi responded. Pulling a tranquilizer dart off his belt.

"Wait you wear your combat belt with your school uniform, and how are you going to shoot that without your machete." Ruby asked intrigued

"Yes I do wear my combat belt with my school uniform, and who said I was going to shoot it."

"Your going to toss that dart across the cafeteria." Yang remarked

He nodded.

"Bet you ten Lein he can't make it." Nora shouted.

"I'll take those odds." I remarked.

"Are you guys really questioning my skills?" He asked

Everyone but me nodded.

"Nora your..." Gardi threw the dart. Seconds later I heard someone collapse on the ground. "An idiot for making that kind of a bet."

"That did not just happen." Weiss exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh yes it did, Nora you owe Blake ten Lien, and you all owe me an apology." Gardi remarked. Pulling out another dart.

"Um...uh...Im sorry." Nora blurted out. Handing me the money

Gardi reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandana starting to clean the dart. "Don't worry I normally reserve these for my enemies, and Tein"

"What about me?" Tein remarked from behind me.

"Oh nothing Tein." Gardi responded.

She sat down. "So since its just us ladies and Gardi I've got to ask. Why don't you just tell them how you feel." She said motioning towards Pyrrha and Nora.

"Tell who how we feel?" Nora asked curiously.

"Your partners Ren and Jaune." Tein remarked.

Pyrrha blushed. Whereas Nora shouted "I don't like Ren he's like a brother to me we've been together forever it would be weird."

"And falling in love with Magnhild is any better." Gardi responded.

"Im not...I don't..." She stuttered.

"Hey like your any better." Tein responded "I mean look at your relationship with Blake. You've broken into her room twice, threatened her, and pushed her off a building. I mean that's real romantic."

Gardi and I both got up and left before Tein could continue.

**So chapter eight. Gardi breaks into team RWBY's room for the second time in order to confirm that he exists to Yang and Ruby. The next day we see Gardi and Tein interact with Teams RWBY and JNPR.**

**I would like to take the time to remind those of you following the story to review, and recommend my story to others.**

**P.S.**

**Ive created a forum over on the RWBY FANDON wiki called spirits help. You can use it to chat with me, ask questions, give advice, you know general stuff.**

**P.P.S**

**Shout outs to Alien 68 and KuraiJack**

**P.P.P.S**

**Onto my name joke. Gardi's last name Shadue means shadow which is a popular name for grey cats.**

***audience groans in disappointment***

**Really guys it wasn't that bad. It was better than Weiss's pun.**

***audience groans in disappointment***

***author sighs***

**See you next week!**


	9. Chapter 9: Checkmate

Chapter 9: checkmate

(The two days later.)

"Your real?" He asked.

"Why does everyone assume I don't exist!" I responded slightly annoyed.

"Well you have to admit rumors of a black and purple ghost terrorizing. The White Fang are a bit farfetched." He responded calmly.

"Fair point." I remarked.

"So why are you here." He responded taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well Oz can call you Oz?" I asked.

"If you wish." He responded calmly.

"Well Oz. I would like to inform you that Mrs. Belladonna does indeed have past connections to the White Fang but she left as soon as the organization became a terrorist group."

Ozpin didn't respond and just took another sip of his coffee.

"I would also like to inform you that she is under my protection. If you expel her for her past. Then I'll... Well I think your smart enough to figure it out." I continued.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No." I said before disappearing.

(Later that night)

I looked down at my ribbon and untied it unwrapping my hand. "Please don't be dim. please don't be dim." I pleaded to myself. I turned my hand so I could see the back of it. The symbol I had been branded with last year wasn't there "Fu..."

"Tut tut tut. Don't use such foul language Gardi." I heard a woman reply from behind me.

"Do with me what you will. But don't you touch her." I spat venomously.

"Oh Gardi you know I can't do that." She responded.

"Yes I know but at least be merciful." I pleaded helplessly.

"I can't do that either Gardi I get a bonus If I can make her suffer as well."

I sighed drawing my dagger.

"If I kill myself you won't get any money and you wont have a reason to harm her." I remarked. Bringing my dagger up to my throat.

"You can't kill yourself Gardi what about your second promise." She stated.

"Fuck you." I responded. Sheathing my knife.

"What did I say about swearing Gardi." She remarked before walking off into the night.

I drew my dagger once again considering killing myself. No I can't consider this it has to be done. I changed it into its pistol form and aimed it at my head. I readied myself for the end.

"Don't do it!" I heard a girl shout behind me. I lowered my gun and turned around. I looked at the older girl behind me. I quickly looked her up and down like how I would observe my opponent in a combat situation. She was wearing the average Beacon uniform. She had long brown hair. Her stance was very closed. She gave off a very timid aura. Which was odd considering what she had just stopped me from doing. Looking at her now I almost half expected her to run away if she was put in the same position again. Then I remembered she was the girl Cardin was picking on two days ago. Velvet Scarlatina of team CFVY. I allowed my gaze to move up to her ears before moving them back to her eyes.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked holstering the gun.

"Because you saved me yesterday." She replied. "Im in your debt."

"No one is ever in my debt." I responded.

"Why where you going to..." She trailed off.

"Kill myself." I said "Its a long story."

"Give me the short version." She replied.

"White fang assassin assigned to kill Weiss Schnee two years ago. Obviously I didn't go through with it. Stabbed through the gut by mentor in response. Brought back to life by a kind couple. Decided to turn my life around and become a huntsman. A Year ago white fang discovered I was still alive. Sent Mercy after me, and you can figure out the rest."

"Killing yourself wont save those you care about from pain. Instead of physical pain they'll feel emotional pain." She replied.

"Yeah I suppose your right." I replied. "Wait aren't you normally quite quiet."

"Well this is sorta my spot so..." She said trailing off again.

"Say no more." I replied walking off.

(Ten minutes later)

I had arrived at team RWBY's door I held my scroll up unlocking the door I burst through the door. Upon entry I saw a horrified Ruby and Weiss, and a confused Blake. Wait where is Yang. I felt a blow to the back of my head and collapsed to the ground passing out.

(Present day)

"Yang!" I screamed.

"What he broke into our room." Yang replied.

"He did do that." Ruby responded slightly confused.

"Okay just help me put him on the bed." I replied grabbing his torso.

Yang sighed before grabbing his legs lifting him up. We placed him on the bed. He snapped awake as soon as we put him down.

"What the fu...You hit me." He motioned towards Yang groggily.

"You broke into our room." Yang replied hostility in her voice.

"Fair point." Gardi replied.

He got up and walked over to our mini fridge.

"Im raiding your fridge by the way." He stated opening the fridge going through the abundance of soda cans in it.

"Lime soda, Lemon Soda, aha root beer." He said pulling a can out of the fridge and opening it.

"Okay so I've got good news, and bad news, and worse news." He stated before taking a sip of his root beer.

"Okay so what's the good news." I replied

"Okay the bad news then. You know who Mercy is."

"The crazy assassin that gives you a year to live before killing you and everyone you love." Weiss responded.

"Okay so she's after me." Gardi looked me in the eyes.

"And by extension me." I responded. "So how long do you have left?"

"Well she gave me a dust Tattoo that would run out on the day she would start coming after me." He reached down to his ribbon untying it revealing that there was no mark. "And that is the worse news." He stated.

I fell to the floor realizing that I was going to die. Gardi rushed over to me and started to comfort me. "Its okay, its going to be okay." He said hugging me tightly.

"How is this going to be okay!" I spat.

"Well I have a plan. Its not a good plan but its a plan." He responded.

"Okay so what's your grandmaster plan." Yang replied

"You kill her." Gardi deadpanned.

**Chapter nine. A mysterious man tells Ozpin about Blake's past. Then we see Gardi taking off his ribbon to reveal nothing is there, and that's a bad thing. It turns out an assassin named Mercy branded his hand with a dust tattoo that would stop glowing the day she would kill him. Mercy shows up and talks to Gardi. She states that since Blake is close to Gardi she'll have to kill her to. When Mercy leaves Gardi attempts to kill himself when none other than Velvet stops him. He realizes there's another way out and runs to team RWBY to ask for their help and to warn them about the events to come.**

**So I've finally gotten around to creating a cover for my story.**

**This is coming out early due to the fact that A: I've got to catch up on school work and B: 467 views! I only expected to get like thirty or forty views.**


	10. Chapter 10: Not by Your Hand

Chapter 10: Not by your Hand

(Present Day)

"What!" Ruby, Yang, and Weiss shouted in unison.

"Its the only way one of you has to kill her or me." I replied.

"I wont kill her!" Yang yelled.

"Neither will I!" Ruby agreed.

Weiss nodded agreeing.

Blake looked at me forlornly. I started massaging her ears. "You know I just noticed your only wearing a towel. As for massaging your ears well they must feel constricted after being under your bow for so long I'm just trying to help if you want me to stop I can." I stated.

She blushed "Uh yeah I just kinda got out of the shower. And please don't stop it makes me feel calmer." She laughed.

I took off my trench coat wrapping it around her.

"There now you have some form of dignity." I remarked.

"So what are you two love birds going to do?" Yang asked.

"Well first we have to defeat her in combat." I stated.

"She uses tomahawks that also function as shotguns. So in close range your hopeless." I looked over at Yang. "But if someone can slow her down or trap her. You might be able to land a shot in." I looked over at Weiss. "But she is the weakest to long range attacks." I looked over to Ruby. "But we need someone to act as bait in order to lure her into the trap." I gave Blake a sympathetic look. "Once you guys take her down you can either kill her or I could administer this to her." I said taking out a large vial. "This will put anyone in a coma for an undistinguished amount of time. Its your call." I finished looking over at Ruby.

"Lets knock her out." Ruby responded.

"Okay I respect your decision." I responded. "But remember what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men."

I felt a deep wrenching in my gut it had been a bad idea to let them decide. The only way to stop Mercy was to put her down. Then again I cant force team RWBY to do anything they don't want to, and I can't kill Mercy myself.

(A couple hours later)

I was perched in a tree looking down at Gardi and Blake. "I really hope your plan works." I said. Knowing that he couldn't hear me then I felt a slight pain in my neck. I reached up feeling a dart. I became groggy and fell out of the tree. Passing out as I fell.

(A couple seconds later)

I am so bored I cant wait to beat this Mercy lady to pulp. Wow I'm actually considering killing her. Whoa whats going on Ruby just fell out of her tree. No I'm just imagining things.

"Yang did you just see that!" I heard Weiss shout before seeing her collapse to the ground. Oh shit this was really happening. The biker girl charged at me. I threw a strong punch but she blocked easily, and stabbed me with a dart.

"Fu...ck...y...o...u..." I managed to say before collapsing to the ground.

(A minute later)

I stood perched in a tree waiting for just the right moment to strike. She had Blake kneeled in front of her the blade of her axe up against her neck.

"Come out kitty cat!" She yelled. "Or I will kill her!"

"Thats racist." I yelled from the tree line.

"Specter stay put and provide over watch. Shade and I are prepared to flank on your signal Banshee. Phantom over and out." Gardi stated over the radio.

I dropped down from the tree. She was fu..."tut tut tut language" Gardi's voice stated in my head. I had plethora of weapons at my disposal. Gambol Shroud, Myrtnaster, Ember Celia, Crescent Rose, Artful Subversion, and Insensible Blitz. This was going to be really fun! I walked up slowly.

"Your not Gardi." Mercy said suprised

"No I'm your worst nightmare from this day on!" I said before letting out a deep unsettling laugh.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Mercy asked. Lowering her weapon from Blake's neck and pointing it towards me.

"My friends call me angel you can call me Banshee. You want to know why?" I drew my weapon and fired. The bullets let out a high pitched screams as they impacted her body. I laughed heartily before turning to Blake and yelling "RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

I walked over to where Mercy laid. Hmm that wasn't so tough.

Mercy then stood up she pulled my assault rifle/war axe out of my hands.

"Ohh I like your style." She changed its form and started swinging at me.

I dodged and ran away. Which wasn't my style but I needed the range. I pulled out Crescent Rose and fired it at Mercy several times only to miss on each shot. I dropped Crescent Rose realizing it was hopeless. I reached for Myrtnaster and attempted to use it to no avail. At this point Mercy was practically right on top of me she swung I tried to block with Myrtnaster but my axe cut through it like it was butter. Gardi was going to have to repair one of his precious fakes. I drew Gambol Shroud and Artful Subversion. Swiping frantically at Mercy. Finally weapons I can use, and since these are the real deal I can actually block with them. We continued to fight like this until finally she overpowered me knocking me to the ground. She raised my weapon above her head about to strike.

I turned on my radio and said "I won't fall not by your hand."

Then I heard a snap as an arrow flew past embedding itself in Mercy's arm. The poisonous liquid held in its head flowing into her arm she collapsed on the ground passing out.

"Thanks Specter." I said over the radio as I picked up the many weapons scattered across the battlefield.

"Your welcome Tien." Shen stated as he walked up to me.

"That was awesome!" Hugh exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay we should probably get team RWBY... And her out of here." Gardi stated.

**Okay so chapter 10**

**Gardi explains his plan to team RWBY and gives them an alternative option to killing Mercy which of course they take. So Gardi lays his trap but someone intervenes and knocks out team RWBY. Mercy threatens to kill Blake if Gardi doesn't show up. But Tien walks up instead. Mercy and Tien fight. Tien nearly loses, but is saved by an arrow from team GHST's archer Shen. We also learn that team GHST uses codenames for each of their members.**

**As many of you may or may not know. Monty Oum died at 4:34 PM February 1st 2015. He died at the age of 33. 33 that's way to damn young. I cannot even think of words to express how amazing Monty was... To honor Monty and his Family I'm going on a hiatus for the next thirty three days and I ask other fan fiction writers to do the same.**


End file.
